


Rattled

by sabby1



Series: A Matter of Time [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Sex, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sequel, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: Jace is having a bit of a meltdown after Clary sees him and recognizes him at the gallery post series-finale memory-wipe.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: A Matter of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Rattled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Matter of Time. Not sure where it came from. A good chunk of this was written while listening to Mumford and Son's Little Lion Man.

Simon and Izzy are in the middle of a conversation – half foreplay, half shop talk – when Jace storms along the catwalk and down the stairs into the ops center. He’s moving like a man possessed, pale and tense, every line in his face drawn tight.

He stops right in front of them, eyes flicking rapidly between them before they settle on Simon.

“Are you free? I want to train.”

Simon can hear the unspoken _right fucking now_. 

He exchanges a worried glance with Izzy. She’s as surprised as he is and just as clueless. He shrugs with raised brows. She nods, leans in to press a firm kiss to his mouth – slips him the tongue - and raises her chin in a go-ahead.

Man, he loves that woman.

When he turns back to Jace, the blond Shadowhunter is staring at him with wide eyes and flaring nostrils.

“After you,” Simon says, motioning for him to go ahead.

Jace is back up the stairs and around the corner so fast that Simon wonders if he activated his speed rune.

They’ve barely set foot inside the large training space when Jace comes at him, hand-to-hand, but without any of his usual grace or technique.

Simon barely dodges the blows. He drops his fangs and lets loose on his vampire abilities. Whatever has Jace worked up is bad enough that he’s not even thinking straight.

Simon slips under a punch that drills a hole into a pillar, jumps over a kick that would have broken his tibia, and just barely gets out of the way of a full body tackle.

“What the fuck?”

Jace has lost it. He’s coming at Simon like he’s fighting a greater demon and the stakes are life or death. His eyes are burning gold, runes out of control.

“Jace!”

Simon dodges another deadly fist, barely escapes the flying kick that follows it, and speeds behind Jace to try and get him in a strangle hold.

Not fast enough. Jace slips out and whirls around, delivering the heel of a palm to the underside of Simon’s nose that nearly shoves the cartilage into his brain.

Simon’s head snaps back. He comes back with a snarling growl. Whatever is eating Jace, Simon’s not going to let it fucking kill him.

Jace’s eyes are wide and glassy, blind to reality. He charges again.

This time, Simon’s ready.

He manages to drive his fist through Jace’s ridiculously sloppy guard, grabs Jace’s throat, and slams him into the ground.

The stone under Jace’s back cracks into a spiderweb from the force of the impact. His hands are clawed around Simon’s arm. Nearly all his runes are glowing. He’s staring up at Simon with a wild look in his wet golden eyes.

“The fuck is wrong with you!?” Simon roars in his face.

“She saw me.”

Jace sounds like he’s choking, even though Simon’s not putting any real pressure on his larynx.

“She recognized me.”

The wetness in his eyes wells over. The tears start falling like a fucking river.

“She fucking touched me.”

Oh, fuck.

Simon doesn’t need to ask who ‘she’ is. There is only one ‘she’ that gets that much emotion out of Jace.

He does the only thing he knows how to do. He pulls Jace up by his throat and forces him into a crushing hug.

It takes vampire strength to ride out the instinctive struggle, and Jace almost cracks a couple of Simon’s ribs before he settles down. When he does, he holds on so tight Simon hears the soft popping of tearing threads and feels the air across his skin where Jace’s fingers rip his shirt. 

“It’s okay,” he mutters into the soft blond hair under his nose. It smells like way too much styling product and cold despair. “What did you do?”

Jace shakes. He holds on impossibly tighter and bites into the ridge of Simon’s shoulder – right on the fucking tendon – before he answers.

“I ran.”

Aw, fuck.

Simon feels the jolts of the hiccuping breaths Jace takes inside his arms. 

Of course, Jace ran. They have no idea what the angels will do to Clary if any of them does something to try to bring back her memories. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon mutters and presses a kiss to the top of Jace’s head.

He could yell at the stupid idiot for continuing to try to see Clary, but it’s not like Simon’s the one who’s in love with her. Not anymore. If it was Izzy instead of Clary… Yeah. He gets it.

Jace’s fingers claw harder at his shirt.

“I really fucked it up this time.”

Simon pulls him up and gets them both onto their feet.

“Come on.”

He walks Jace to his room and locks the door behind them.

“Just you and me,” he says, looking at Jace who’s still clutching his shirt like it’s a life line.

He’s not too surprised when Jace pulls him down and kisses him.

Simon doesn’t protest or try to take control. Whatever Jace needs right now, as long as it’s not going to get either of them killed, it’s fine by him. He does pull back his fangs. One of them needs to keep a clear head.

Jace licks inside his mouth, hanging on to his shirt like a drowning man. He pulls and grasps, trying to claw it off without really getting anywhere.

Simon lets go of him just long enough to pull the ruined shirt over his head. He’s worried Jace will collapse into a puddle of self-loathing if he’s left standing on his own for too long.

Jace’s hands are skittering and shaky. It’s like he’s not sure what he wants or how he wants it, but he never stops kissing Simon like he’s forgotten how to breathe without someone else’s tongue inside his mouth.

Simon pushes the heavy black leather jacket off Jace’s shoulders. It lands on the floor with a dull thud. He pulls the worn white T-shirt up over Jace’s head and drops it on top of the jacket. The Herondale family ring dangles from a thick silver chain in the center of Jace’s chest. Some of his runes are still glowing: stamina; strength; the calm anger rune keeps flickering in and out.

“It’s okay,” Simon hears himself say. “It’s okay. Come here.”

He pulls Jace close and lets the blond bury his face in his throat. Jace bites down. Dangerous waters when you’re getting it on with a vampire, but Simon’s got it under control.

“It’s okay,” he says again.

He feels Jace’s fingers grasp his belt and tug it loose, pull it out of the belt loops. Jace pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper. Furnace-hot fingers slip inside, wrap around his dick, and squeeze.

“Okay.”

Jace’s tongue is back in his mouth, and Simon lets him take whatever he needs. He can hear Jace’s heartbeat pound like a kick-drum inside his head.

It’s not like they haven’t done this before. He grabs Jace’s ass, pulls him closer, and kisses him back like this is not completely fucked up.

Jace’s belt comes off easy; the button and zipper are a breeze. It’s their fucking boots that give them a hell of a struggle. Still, they somehow end up on the bed without major injuries, naked, Jace on top.

“Whatever you need,” Simon confirms, combing his fingers through soft blond hair that still smells like too much product and cold despair. 

Jace leans over him and reaches somewhere behind his head. Simon follows the extended muscular arm to the top drawer of Jace’s bedside table. Condoms and lube.

“Okay.” Simon nods dumbly and looks back at Jace’s face. The guy is more beautiful than any man has a right to be. “Oh, fuck!”

Two fingers are inside him quicker than he expected. He sucks in deep breaths and tries to relax. Clearly, Jace is still not back in his right mind.

Simon’s eyes roll back. He pushes his hips into the cruel twist of strong fingers that rub up against just the right spot in a way that’s tip-toeing along the tightrope between pleasure and pain.

“Fuck! Caref—Fuck! Oh, god.”

A hard tongue drives into his gaping mouth. Simon sucks on it like it’s going to make it any easier to ride out the insane pressure Jace’s merciless fingers are putting on his sensitive insides. He sucks in air through his nose like he still needs to breathe.

Jace rips his fingers out and, the next second, Simon’s seeing white and then black behind his wide-open eyes.

There’s no condom between them.

Jace is so fucking lucky they are who they are. Simon still wants to punch him in the face. Would have if they weren’t. Instead, his fists rip holes into the sheets between his tightly clenched fingers.

He feels Jace’s hot breath against his neck, Jace’s blunt teeth digging into the tendon on his shoulder, Jace’s dick driving into his ass so deep it feels like it’s coming up through his gullet.

The pace is brutal and desperate. Simon hangs on and rides it out the best he can.

Jace fucks him like he’s trying to nail him into the mattress. He doesn’t hit the magic spot on every thrust, but each time he does it’s like a goddamn explosion, blowing Simon out of his mind.

His orgasm whacks him from a blind spot. Jace is still fucking him hard when Simon comes out the other side, smearing his come between their stomachs.

“Oh, god,” he garbles around Jace’s tongue in his mouth.

He’s not sure how much more he can take. His dick’s almost too sensitive to put up with the friction of Jace’s stomach against it and the pressure of Jace’s dick on his prostate.

Jace keeps going. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Simon gasps like a fish on dry land. The sensation racing through his veins is definitely teetering on the edge, ready to tip over the side of the tight-rope from pleasure into pain.

“Oh, god. Oh, fuck. Please, come. Please. Just, please come. Jace, I can’t. Please. Oh, fuck.”

His eyes roll back again, but they’re still wide open when he feels that one last hard shove that goes all the way up into his throat and out of his gaping mouth. 

After three seconds of holding perfectly still, he feels Jace try to move again.

Simon clamps his legs around Jace’s hips, arms around Jace’s tense shoulders, fingers gripping a fistful of soft blond hair, holding him immobile.

“Don’t. Move.”

He’s not sure he can deal with the burning sensation of Jace trying to pull out right now, let alone anything else. It’s not like he gets fucked like this on a regular basis.

Jace mercifully stops moving.

“Thank you,” Simon breathes. “Ouch.”

They hold still and stay tense for probably less than thirty seconds before Jace sags against him, boneless.

Simon pretends he doesn’t notice the wetness against his shoulder a moment later. He knows it isn’t drool.

Stupid fucking angels.

Not Jace. The actual angels. Up there.

He combs his fingers through Jace’s hair and takes a minute to just breathe and adjust to the subtle burning tingle in his sore ass and the odd sensation of Jace’s come inside him. It’s been a while since he’s felt that.

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asks quietly.

Jace doesn’t answer.

Simon sighs. “If you don’t want to be alone tonight, just grunt once for yes and I’ll stay.”

Jace’s whole body goes rigid. Except for his dick. That’s still flaccid inside Simon’s ass.

Simon waits for the snarky comment, the flippant brush-off, the patented Jace Herondale tough guy act that will see Simon kicked out of the room with a sore ass and a million unanswerable questions when he gets back to Izzy.

Jace makes a single quiet grunting noise, so low Simon would have missed it if Jace wasn’t still lying on top of him, pressed skin to skin with Jace’s head on his shoulder.

Simon takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly.

“Okay.”

He probably still won’t have any good answers for Izzy tomorrow, but as long as he can tell her that Jace is going to be okay, the rest isn’t all that important.


End file.
